pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Meowth (Zespół R)
|- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250pxMeowth |- | align="center"| |- | align="center"| |} 'Meowth '''to były członek Zespołu R, który pracował z Jessie i Jamesem. Teraz podróżuje z Ashem, Iris i Cilanem. Historia thumb|left|150px|Debiut MeowthaKiedy był młodszy, Meowth mieszkał na ulicach Hollywood. Przybył tam w poszukiwaniu sławy i fortuny. Był członkiem gangu Meowthów z ulicy, który był prowadzony przez Persiana; ten gang denerwował ludzi w mieście, kradł jedzenie i robił kłopoty. Pewnego dnia, Meowth natknął się na samicę Meowth - Meowzie. Ponieważ ona go odrzuciła, Meowth próbował wyróżniać się od innych Meowthów i stać się bardziej podobny do ludzi, aby był jej "godzien". Starannie nauczył się mówić ludzkim językiem i chodzić w pozycji pionowej jak człowiek. Kiedy zbliżył się do niej po tej transformacji, ona po raz kolejny odrzuciła go, nazywając go świrem. Ze złamanym sercem, Meowth przystąpił do Zespołu R. Ponieważ Meowth może mówić jak człowiek, jest on przydatny jako tłumacz Pokémonów. W odcinku ''Idź na zachód, Meowth, Meowth, Jessie i James powrócili do Hollywood, podążając za Ashem i Meowth spotkał Meowzie, która została porzucona przez właścicielkę i została zmuszona do przyłączenia się do gangu Meowthów z ulicy. Meowth walczył o miłość Meowzie z przywódcą Meowthów, Persianem, i wygrał, ale Meowzie była lojalna wobec Persiana, ponieważ opiekował się nad nią, gdy tego potrzebowała, a Meowth po raz kolejny miał złamane serce. Ze względu na nakład Meowtha, podczas gdy uczył się mówić i chodzić jak człowiek, nie nauczył się używać popisowego ruchu jego gatunku, Dnia Zapłaty. W odcinku Wybieraj, Meowth, był czczony przez ludzi z wyspy, którzy wierzyli, że może przynieść im bogactwo poprzez Dzień Zapłaty. Gdy został skazany na bitwę w celu wywołania Dnia Zapłaty, Jessie i James potajemnie wpłacili za niego kaucję, rzucając swoje ostatnie pieniądze, aby uspokoić mieszkańców wyspy. Meowth ma ambitną, tolerującą i idealistyczną osobowość. Uczynił sobie za cel służenie Giovanniemu i nic nie zatrzyma go przed schwytaniem lub kradzieżą przydatnych lub rzadkich Pokémonów, zwłaszcza Pikachu Asha. Kilka razy, Meowth i Pikachu współpracowali. Jego związek z Jessie i Jamesem zmienia się w jakości. Mimo charakteru, Meowth jest trochę filozofem. Meowth pocieszał Chimchara Asha, którego porzucił Paul. Bardzo chciałby, by Giovanni zamiast swojego Persiana, jego trzymał na kolanach. Mimo to postanowił, że nie ewoluuje. thumb|Zakochany Meowth Meowth jest kochliwym Pokémonem. Pierwszą jego miłością była Meowzie. Kolejna to Cassandra, (człowiek). Ze względu na zauroczenie, postanowił jej pomóc ewoluować Parasa. Został jednak zastąpiony przez Persiana, aby mógł kontynuować podróż z Jessie i Jamesem. Kiedy Jessie chciała złapać Skitty, Meowth pomógł jej uciec, aby uniknęła bólu, jaki doznaje Zespół R. Meowth zakochał się również w Glameow, która należała do Mamie. Jednak po jej ewolucji, zmienił zdanie. Meowth ma również aspiracje do bycia rodzicem. Rozpieszczał jajko Togepi. Aby odzyskać opiekę nad Togepi, pokonał nawet Onixa Brocka, rzucając w niego wiadro z wodą i wykończył go Ciosami Furii. Meowth, od końca Johto, częste fantazjuje o Giovannim z różnymi Pokémonami. Te fantazje często wiążą się z życiem codziennym jego szefa. Podobnie jak Pikachu Asha, Meowth nie pozostaje wewnątrz Poké Balla. Meowth normalnie nie walczy, chyba że istnieją ekstremalne warunki. Jednak, gdy jest zmuszony do walki, jest bardzo zaradny. Właściciel sklepu widział jak Meowth tnie ciasto i poprosił go o pracę dla niego. Po namyśle Meowth akceptuje pracę. W końcu powrócił do grupy. Meowth wykorzystał swoje pazury, aby otworzyć drzwi przy wielu okazjach. Jessie używała go w Festiwalu Księżniczek, w Pokazach i w turnieju Pokémon Ping Ponga. W rundzie apelowej Pokazów, stworzył rzeźby lodowe Giovanniego, jego Persiana i samego siebie. W walce Jessie z Ericą, używał "Transformacji". Uczynił to za pomocą etui dołączonego do jego brzucha. Pierw przekształcił się w Sunflorę, stosując Ostry Liść przeciwko Jynx. Później przekształcił się w Kirlię, a później w Wailorda. W końcu prawda wyszła na jaw i Jessie została zdyskwalifikowana. thumb|Meowth kroi ciasto W turnieju ping-ponga, Jessie i Meowtha zdyskwalifikowano przez to, że Meowth pokroił piłkę szponami, zamiast uderzyć w nią. W odcinku'' Dla Jessie wszystko'', James przebrał się za Jessilinę, ponieważ Jessie była chora. Meowth uczestniczył w rundzie apelowej, w której wykorzystał talent do krojenia ciasta. Widząc pokazy w telewizji, Christopher był bardzo dumny. W serii Best Wishes, Jessie, James i Meowth zostali wysłani do Unova. Aby nie przyciągali zbyt wielkiej uwagi, Giovanni nie pozwolił Jessie i Jamesowi zabrać innych Pokémonów. Przed tą serią, Meowth i jego dwoje przyjaciół byli okropnymi przestępcami i nie zawsze wywiązywali się z misji do złapania Pikachu lub innych Pokémonów. Ostatnio jednak, on, wraz z resztą swojego zespołu, opracowali bardziej poważne podejście w swojej pracy i stali się szybsi, błyskotliwsi i bardziej zaradni. W odcinku Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!, Jessie, James i Meowth wrócili do ich mniej poważnego charakteru. W BW042, podczas pobytu w Nimbasa, Zespół R byli gotowi na ich najnowszy plan. Później, w następnym odcinku, Meowth został znaleziony ranny przez Asha, Iris i Cilana. Podczas odzyskiwania sił, Meowth wyjaśnił, że będąc w Nimbasa, źle wywiązał się z planu Zespołu R i został zwolniony przez Giovanniego, co doprowadziło do tego, że Jessie i James odwrócili się plecami do niego. Później Axew Iris został porwany przez Scrafty'ego, który chciał pomocy Axew, aby uzyskać swój dom od Mandibuzz. Wykorzystując swoje umiejętności mówienia zarówno do Pokémonów jak i ludzi, nie tylko pomógł odzyskać Axew, ale także pomógł Scrafty'ego odzyskać dom i pomógł Mandibuzz powrócić do swojego pierwotnego gniazda. Następnie Meowth zdecydował się na podróż z Ashem i jego przyjaciółmi. Iris próbowała uchwycić go w Poké Balla. Zdobycie prawie się udało, ale Meowth wybuchł i powiedział jej, że chce być niezależny. Ruchy |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ciosy Furii | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Ash złapał Pokémona'' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Rysa | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Wyzwanie Samuraja'' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(112, 88, 72); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gryzienie | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(112, 88, 72); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|''Droga do Ligi Pokémon'' |} *thumb|"Ciosy Furii Szczęścia"W odcinku Kto zaopiekuje się Togepi?, Meowth używał improwizowanej Wodnej Broni, rzucając dwa wiadra wody w spiralnym ruchu do osłabienia Onixa Brocka. *Twierdzi, że kiedyś potrafił użyć Nocnego Cięcia, jednak nigdy tego nie pokazał. *Kolejny improwizowany ruch Meowtha to "Ciosy Furii Szczęścia". Tego ataku użył w odcinku Zakochany Meowth!, w celu ochrony Glameow, w której był zakochany. Kategoria:Bohaterowie